


It was a World of Gods and Men

by sunsets12



Series: Greek Mythology AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson is Psyche, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jason Todd is Eros, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Dick Grayson, Sexism, Talia is Aphrodite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: Their conversations consisted of a variety of topics ranging from the castle books to the love lives and related drama of various royal families (including his parents) from all over the world, of which the stranger was almost disturbingly knowledgeable, but Dick was willing to overlook how the knowledge was gained since it served as such good entertainment. Then the night would end with the man escorting Dick to his room and kissing his forehead. By sunrise every morning, he was gone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Greek Mythology AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Touched By the Gods is What He Was

Bludhaven as a small kingdom in Ancient Greece didn’t have much to offer. By all means, the town would have been forgotten in history in favor of it’s much more successful sister city states like Athens and Sparta, but Athens and Sparta didn’t have the three lovely children that the king and queen of Bludhaven had—one omega and two betas.

Well, ok, it didn’t have the omega child—an incredibly beautiful male omega named Richard. This isn’t to say that his two beta sisters weren't beautiful, but no mere mortal could hold a candle to Richard’s beauty. Vicki and Catalina, his two siblings, knew it. The king and queen knew it, and the crowds that came to the castle hoping for just a glimpse of the omega knew it. It was this crowd that was starting to cause a problem. They would send Richard flowers, food, and even jewelry! His parents had started to worry about the attention, once the rumors of the crowd praying to Richard reached them. The crowd was acting like Richard was a god, and that was never a good thing. Not when the gods themselves seemed so set of punishing every mortal as they saw fit. Not when the gods so rarely showed mercy.

* * *

The goddess, Talia, had entered the mortal realm early that day. Despite what many thought of her, she did, as a matter of fact, know mercy. She had come all the way down to make sure that she could give an accurate punishment to whomever or whatever was distracting all of the mortals from worshiping her at her temple. How dare they ignore the goddess of love and beauty? So many of these puny mortals relied on her for their happiness.

The other gods and goddesses hadn’t wanted to take Talia and her realm seriously when she had first shown up, but she made them. She had done the same to the mortals, and now they dare ignore her? (Well, the alphas and betas that is. The omegas in kingdom were raised from birth to think only of their future alpha or beta—their future love. As such many of them hadn’t stopped their devotion or their pleads for a kind love, one who would take care of them and never hit them or throw them out even when society said it’s ok. They certainly hadn’t stopped their pleads for beauty either, not that Talia could fault them in either of these pleads—not when their only socially acceptable power came from them. Talia knew a thing or two about being looked down upon and having to use what you have to claw your earned respect from the alphas and betas who thought they had a right to rule everything and leave omegas as second class citizens.)

Regardless, omegas weren’t allowed out without an alpha or omega guide, and something had happened to stop the alphas and betas from worshipping her. This meant her temples were empty, which meant there were no offerings. However, the other gods and goddesses were still receiving their offerings, and if they deserved it, Talia definitely did. (Afterall, Talia handpicked who to make fall in love. If any of them had a happy relationship, it was _thanks to her_ , and they dare disregard that?) When she found whoever had stopped her worship, she would destroy them.

It turns out, she didn’t have to wait very long to find out what had disrupted her worship (took away her power, made her something less in the eyes of the other gods, ruined her powerful reputation she had worked so hard to build and maintain as a female omegan goddess in a world of alphas and betas). It was a mortal omegan boy. The humans had flocked to him because of his beauty and have been giving her rightful offerings to him—the audacity. Of course, she couldn’t deny his ethereal beauty, not when she had blessed him with it herself, ('he was a prince,' she reasoned; he needed to have power even if his secondary gender would never actually grant him the throne.) and as she watched over the oldest royal child of Bludhaven, she could feel his misery. She had yet to bless him with love, and not even one of his admirers had ever reached out to have the possibility anything more (which oddly enough fell under Selina's realm. Talia found herself idly wondering why the beta queen of the gods hadn't let any marriage proposals be made to the boy). The poor boy was miserable; Talia reflected that he was like her in a lot of ways. Too beautiful for their own good, looked down upon for their gender, and craving affection and love. (Talia wasn’t heartless, but she did have a bad history of her rage forcing her to act before she thought anything through.)

So, she acted. She pushed aside the parallels to her and her own sadness (of never being good enough for her own love, of constantly having to settle for others, of constantly having to push and push and push for what was her _right_ ) (In quiet moments she will ponder and see how that poor omegan prince was reduced to what she had tried so hard to get out of—of being a trophy, a piece of art to be admired but never loved for more than their physical body and what it could do for others), and she decided what to do. No human would ever fall in love with Prince Richard, but (she smiled a cold smile—one she liked to think only befell on those who deserved it; _she ignored the reality that it often couldn’t fall on those who truly deserved it without consequence. She ignored that all too often it fell on those stuck in unfortunate situations with no way out like her._ ) Prince Richard would fall in love.

* * *

Jason was used to people thinking him mild or meek when they heard of his powers—the ability to make others fall in love with simply a graze of one of his arrows, but unlike his mother, Talia, he was an alpha. He could get rude and violent to prove to others that he shouldn't be messed with. He could tell people exactly where he could shove his arrows, and, a couple of notable times, he could even give a demonstration without suffering any consequences. He was a god and an alpha to boot. He controlled love, passion, and sex, but he wasn’t completely wild, no. He loved his little brother, Damian, and he loved his mother. He always came when they asked him for help because that was what family did. (And if his father, Bruce, king of the gods, wouldn’t acknowledge that Jason and Damian were _his,_ then it was Jason’s responsibility to be the father of the house and do what Bruce refused to do) (Multiple times he had toyed with outing the whole situation to Bruce’s wife, Selina, but Jason suspected she already knew and was merely planning how best to castrate him without his godly healing powers interfering. Heavens knew Selina didn’t feel any love for her husband anymore, but Jason could never quite feel what Bruce felt towards Selina—or anyone for that matter.) So, when his mother asked him to help _deal with_ a mortal, he came as soon as he could.

They met on the cliffside. It was late at night. The stars were shining above them and reflecting in his mother’s eyes as she stared at the heavens. She could get like this sometimes: looking into the sky, looking into the beyond, and Jason was reminded of what she said about how her father had been the original creator who existed before the universe. She wasn’t nearly as removed from the original creator as the other gods were, but even that wasn’t enough to earn her their respect. (Jason often wondered if Bruce feared Ra's, his grandfather, Talia’s father, and if that was why he held them all at arm’s length.) (It didn’t matter; there was no excuse big enough to grant Bruce his forgiveness.)

“There’s a boy,” Talia began, turning to face him directly. “When he was born, his mother begged and prayed for me to make him beautiful. She was an omega, and she was wise beyond what many thought her capable of. She knew the only real power an omega could ever have in this world was rooted in their beauty. She had been a devote follower of me for years, and she died only weeks after the boy was born. The king remarried immediately, and almost as quick, his new wife was pregnant.” She looked back up at the sky as she paused, thinking of what to say next.

“The King barely held any interest towards his new omegan son. I’m sure he wanted an alpha male, and I doubted the new queen would take care of a child who wasn’t her own, when her own would be arriving so soon. To make sure he was always cared for, I did give the child beauty. I gave him a lot of it.” She exhaled, and sat down, looking at a nearby flower. “I worry I gave him too much. The mortals have started to give him the sacrifices I would normally have received. I even overheard a crowd waxing poetic about how surely the prince was even more beautiful than the goddess of beauty herself, me. Out of all the stupid things to say, how can a mere mortal be more beautiful than the goddess of beauty?”

Jason felt his blood boil. While many would say caring so much about beauty was vain, it was his mother’s own domain—those mortals had no right to imply anything of the sort! “What can I do to help you?”

“Find an ugly creature—I don’t care what it is, human, pig, whatever just make it ugly, and make the Prince fall in love with it.”

“Violent as well as ugly like the time you cursed that women to lust after a bear, or just ugly?”

Talia stopped to think. She remembered forcing cruel alphas and betas in the past to fall in love with all kinds of creatures that often resulted in violence: bears, literal magical monsters, and—laughing slightly to herself—hunters of Diana, a group of females of all secondary genders sworn to celibacy and known for their violence towards men. She supposed the poor prince didn’t deserve that, and she did still have a soft spot in her heart for his mother.

“Just ugly.”

* * *

Jason spent the next few hours walking through the kingdom, pondering just who or what he should make Prince Richard fall in love with. There was a rich old man near the castle who, not only was quite ugly but also was married, that he could make the omega fall in love with. It would be doubly embarrassing. Then there were the classics he could go for like one of the castle rats or a bull about to be sent to the slaughterhouse. There were so many options, but first thing was first. He had to sneak into the prince’s room and shoot him with one of the arrows. He could tell which room was the prince's by how many people flocked to the window even at night (they seemed to be camped out there, which was honestly slightly disturbing. Really Jason thought the poor man’s admirers were really already torturing the man enough, but his mother had asked him to do this.) The admirers seemed to be asleep. After all, it was nearly two in the morning. Even so he urged all the mortal souls he could feel nearby to fall even further into sleep’s hands.

With the mortals all asleep, he opened his wings and flew up into the prince’s room. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and turned to look at his target. He could feel his breath leave his lungs. Deep asleep from the magic Jason released, the prince lay spread eagle on his bed. The moonlight shining through the window and lighting up his face.

Even with all of the warning his mother provided him with, Jason was overwhelmed, and as he walked forward to get closer to that beautiful face, he tripped over a rug. Somehow in the tumble, he managed to prick himself with his own arrow, and he felt his own powers rush through his skin. He felt something blossom in his heart, and he knew it to be love. Somehow, he had completely managed to mess up the mission his mother had given him, and now he was in love with the omega his mother had sent him after.

He pondered stealing the man from bed, pulling him into his arms, and flying away into the moonlight, but even struck by one of his own arrows, Jason wasn’t that much of a lovestruck idiot. This man had never met him before, (and his mother had always drilled into him that if he ever wanted to pursue an omega, he should always be sure to put the omega first and never take away any of the power the omega had in the situation), and Jason was pretty sure kidnapping him took more or less all of the omega's power away. He couldn’t do that.

(He needed to get out of here and think things over from a safe distance away from that beautiful being on the bed.) Just as he was about to leave, he heard the prince turn in his sleep and turned around to look (he wasn’t wearing any clothes, Jason’s mind provided.) Jason left, (and if on the flight back he thought about how perfectly round the omega’s rear was, well that wasn’t anyone else’s business was it?)

* * *

Dick, more commonly referred to as Richard (but he’d really prefer Dick and the sense of friendship and love that came with a nickname), was not having the best time currently. He woke up to an unfamiliar scent in his room. (It was sweet like roses and had a faint sense of spice, and it had the pheromones of an alpha in it.) It was disturbing. He hadn’t ever met anyone with that scent before, and they had been _in his room while he was asleep._ He couldn’t stay in this room anymore—not if a strange alpha had been in it while he was asleep. Dick had always feared that one day one of his many admirers would become a bit to personal and think they had a right to Dick’s body! (Many days, Dick wondered who in society's eyes had the right to his body. He feared it wasn’t him. He knew in the law's eyes it wasn't him.)

Even before that whole mess this morning Dick was not having a great time. Just two weeks ago his youngest sibling, Catalina, had become engaged. She was four years younger than Dick and a beta. People in the town were starting to gossip over the fact that Dick wasn’t engaged. In terms of omegas, he was nearing spinster years. (Dick didn’t want to be a spinster. He wanted to be in love, but he also feared being in love so much because _he wouldn’t get a choice in who he’d marry._ ) When he had his first heat, everyone had thought he would be married off soon (and he prayed to both the goddesses Talia and Selina so much during that time). He was a beautiful royal omega male with his virginity still intact. In their society, where that ticked off every point on the list of what people wanted in a wife, his father had prepared for alphas and betas to come and ask for his son’s hand. It never happened. Dick had overheard the guards gossiping about it one night, and what they said had made too much sense to ignore. (‘ _He’s like a god. I think many fear to touch him.’_ An alpha female whispered to the tall beta male next to her. _‘They fear to ruin something so perfect would be to unleash the wrath of the heavens upon themselves.’_ ). Now, Dick didn’t think himself a god, (especially in terms of beauty. He was blessed perhaps, but he could never hope to be as beautiful as the goddess of beauty Talia.) but as the years passed, it was the only explanation that made sense about why no one had ever asked for his hand (That or one of the gods was angry at him. He really didn't want any of the gods to be angry at him. Bad things happened to people who angered the gods). He was coming upon his twentieth summer, and he didn’t like feeling ostracized. He didn’t like that his sisters, who he had never quite been able to build a strong relationship with due to their envy of him, were both getting married before he was. He didn't like that he had yet to experience the freedom that came with marriage. (He wholeheartedly ignored the fact that some freedom permanently left when an omega got married.)

To be entirely honest, Dick didn’t like a lot of things about his life. He thinks he should count himself lucky. He lives in a castle (even if his ~~stalkers~~ admirers were now breaking into his room), has a family (even if it is not as close and loving as he wanted), and plenty of food to eat. He doesn’t need love to be happy. He doesn’t need a lover to be happy. He doesn’t need someone else to complete him. He has everything he needs right here. He should be happy. He should be. He should be. He should be.

~~He isn’t.~~

* * *

It isn’t until after Catalina’s wedding that his parents approach the subject. Dick is called up to the King and Queen’s room—their main one that is, which is as scary as the fields of punishment in the Underworld.

“Your Father and I are thinking of traveling to the Oracle of Barbara.” His ~~step~~ mother states (she's been there ever sense he was an infant. He doesn't need to call her stepmother).

“Oh,” is all Dick can bring himself to say in response. Why was he called up here? A warning of their impending absence? (He hopes absentmindedly that it might be because they will let him run the kingdom in their absence, but he knows deep down that won’t happen. He’s an omega, and their society refuses to allow omegas to have any power.)

“We want you to come with us,” the queen continues, noticing Dick’s confusion. “It is about you. As you know, there haven’t been any suitors despite your beauty and eligibility. Your father and I want to make sure we haven’t angered any of the gods.”

Dick hadn’t allowed himself to think of that possibility. That someone, either he or his parents, had managed to anger a god enough that they hadn’t allowed anyone to propose to him. It makes too much sense, and that frightens him. You never want any of the gods to be angry at you. “Ok. Do you know when we will be leaving?”

* * *

The Oracle’s prophecy means nothing good for him. He doesn’t know how to process the information. There’s pressure building up behind his eyes, and he thinks he’s going to start crying like a baby (like an omega child throwing a temper tantrum over something that cannot be changed. Isn’t that how society sees it? Even though Dick thinks his tears are more than justified?)

He’s going to marry a _monster_ after all. (But doesn’t the word monster leave so much up to interpretation?)

* * *

His parents leave him on a hill outside of the kingdom for the monster to find him. After all, it will definitely end up happening now that the oracle has predicted it, and there is no use inviting the monster into the castle, is there? (He hates that the oracle recommended that his parents abandon him. Maybe if he was an alpha or a beta, he would be able to find work and fend for himself, but no one will hire an omega.) His parents cried. Dick can’t bring himself to forgive them. They abandoned him.

~~Did they ever really care?~~

* * *

Wally had no idea what Jason was doing, but he was talking about helping the crying mortal on the hill. (So, of course, Wally agreed, he liked to pride himself on being one of the kindest gods.) Before the mortal could run out of tears, Wally, the west wind, princess carried the poor mortal off the hillside and onto the patch of flowers in front of the castle Jason directed him to.


	2. Wherever He is, is Where I'll Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick might be falling in love.

For Dick’s entire life, people had called him beautiful, graceful, and charismatic, but no one had ever referred to him as wise or being particularly concerned with his own well-being. However, in Dick’s defense what else was he supposed to do after being carried away _by the wind_ towards an honest to the gods palace? Of course, his curiosity got the better of him, and even if he died, Dick decided he would die happy because the outside of the castle didn’t even hold a candle to the beauty that was the inside of the castle. Everywhere he turned there were beautiful paintings and sculptures and tapestries. The castle itself was held up by pillars commonly seen in temples built for the gods, and Dick wondered who the owner of this castle fit for a god could possibly be. 

* * *

The sun had set a little while ago—possibly an hour, and unable to find a candle, torch, or lamp, Dick was stuck in the dark. He couldn’t be too mad however—he could’ve been left outside in the dark where he would’ve been an easy target for bandits or animals. Still, the lack of light reduced him to taking slow steps with his hands along the wall for support. He just needed to find a soft space to lay for the night (and hope that this castle was as empty as it appeared in the daylight).

However, the castle was massive, and Dick was starting to doubt his ability to navigate his way in the dark. Just when he was about to give up and sleep on the hard ground, he heard a shuffling noise behind him.

“Hello,” Dick whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, he would invite whatever monsters lurked in the dark to come find him.

“Hi,” a deep voice responded, speaking at the same volume that Dick did. The voice was much closer than Dick expected. Dick turned around and fell back against the wall, but he couldn’t see anything more than the vague outline of the person in front of him. The outline, however, was not—could not be human for it had wings.

“Who are you?” Dick asked careful to avoid his near slip of the tongue to ask _what_ the person (being?) in front of him was.

“I’m the owner of this castle. How did you come upon it?” Looking up at where the stranger’s eyes must be (even though Dick still couldn’t see a thing), Dick realized that if he wanted shelter here for the night, he would have to befriend the man in front of him, who still had not given Dick his name. Dick cleared his throat and began his story hoping that the stranger would take pity on him. (Dick didn’t need the stranger’s pity to spend the night; not when the stranger was the one who begged the god of the west wind to bring him here in the first place. But Dick couldn’t possibly know that, now could he?)

* * *

For being inhuman, the creature was rather nice. Although maybe Dick shouldn’t be so surprised, he had met his fair share of horrible humans, so why was he surprised to meet a kind monster? And that right there was the thing that was plaguing Dick’s mind. No matter how hard he tried, Dick was unable to regard him coming upon a monster’s castle right after the oracle told him he would marry a monster as a coincidence, not when the stranger smelled so strongly of an alpha.

Not when strong hands would accidentally brush over Dick’s hand while leading him to the guestroom. Not when Dick was so tempted to just bite-- Really, Dick thought to himself, if the man wasn’t a monster, he would be the perfect alpha—the perfect mate. Maybe, a small part of Dick acknowledged, the stranger might still be a good alpha even though he isn’t human, but the larger part of Dick refused to consider that thought for any long period of time. The stranger still had not given Dick his name, and they hardly knew each other well enough to mate. The man had just kindly allowed Dick to stay in his house until his parents changed their minds and came back to pick him up.

The castle itself became even odder after the stranger allowed Dick to stay in it for the first night. Disembodied voices talked to Dick whenever he was starting to feel lonely. The food was always ready and delicious when Dick was hungry, and the bed he slept in was the softest thing he had ever touched. Dick had even discovered a library, and, being one of the few omegas in Bludhaven who were taught how to read, he spent much of the daylight hours reading the various books. (After having perused all of the titles, Dick couldn’t help but notice that whoever had bought all of these books had to be quite the romantic at heart since nearly all of them revolved around love.)

All of his reading, eating, and talking to ~~(ghosts?)~~ voices that he might very well be making up happened during the daytime, and during the night, Dick talked with the master of the castle—the mysterious winged stranger who definitely did not fit the definition of monster nearly as much as some of the people in Dick’s former life did (He thought briefly of the mercenary named Slade, who had been one of his most obnoxious admirers). Their conversations consisted of a variety of topics ranging from the castle books to the love lives and related drama of various royal families (including his parents) from all over the world, of which the stranger was almost disturbingly knowledgeable, but Dick was willing to overlook how the knowledge was gained since it served as such good entertainment. The night would end with the man escorting Dick to his room and kissing his forehead. By sunrise every morning, he was gone. Dick had asked him about it once, and all the creature had said in reply was that Dick could never see him. (But what’s one more ominous thing? A winged being that he could never see, voices talking seemingly with no physical presence, and far too much knowledge about his parents’ sex life—he could deal with all of that as long as the stranger kept spending time with him.)

Now Dick wasn’t completely oblivious, he knew he was being courted by the strange man, but he didn’t know what to do about it. He had never been courted before, and he had no one to turn to for advice. Dick didn’t really want to talk to the disembodied voices about it because he didn’t consider the creepy voices to be friends, even though he appreciated their efforts at companionship, and he certainly didn’t want to ask for advice from the man whom he was being courted by.

Then it hit him. He could always ask to have his sisters visit him here. They had both had successful courtships, and he would finally be able to talk to his family again. The stranger agreed easily, and four weeks after sending both his sisters a letter, he waited anxiously for them to arrive.

* * *

Both of his beta sisters stood outside the castle door, awe-struck at the imposing building. “What do you think?” Dick asked, unable to contain his giddiness at sharing ~~his new life~~ the castle with his family.

“We were carried here by the wind,” Vicki deadpanned, completely ignoring Dick’s question in favor of prodding Dick for information about the unusual circumstances that surrounded their visit.

“Yeah, the wind brought me here as well, and I don’t really know why. It might have something to do with the master of the castle, but I’ll talk about him later. For now, I want to give you guys a tour and hear about what has been happening with you two. How have you been?” His two sisters didn’t have much news to share with Dick as they both seemed rather preoccupied by how much news Dick had to share with them. They both let him prattle on as he showed them the statues, paintings, gold, books, and tapestries riddled throughout the castle. It wasn’t until the three sat together for a mouthwatering lunch that Dick started telling them about the creature this castle belonged to.

Except the two of them didn’t give Dick any advice about courting like he had asked for. Instead Vicki and Catalina exchanged a glance and turned wide, fearful eyes towards him.

“Oh, Richard,” Catalina crooned, “Mother and Father told us of the prophecy that you’ll marry a monster, but we’re your sisters. We won’t let that happen to you without a fight.”

“Yes,” Vicki continued, “We would hate to see you marry the-the thing that owns this castle. You say that you have never seen the thing’s face?”

“That’s correct. The master of the castle always leaves before the sun rises, and he told me that I could never see him.”

“He must be truly monstrous, and he’s trying so hard to make sure you don’t see it before you’re mated to him forever. You can’t fall for it—no matter how nice he seems.”

“I agree with Vicki, manipulators are so good at acting like they have your best interests at heart, and it sounds like he has you fooled. It’s a good thing Vicki and I were here to set you straight before anything worse could happen. How about Vicki and I go out of the castle to try and find you a lamp- “

“And a knife!” Vicki chimed in.

“-and a knife in case you need it. If he truly is a monster, you know what to do.”

Later that evening, when they came back with the promised knife and lamp, Dick accepted the offerings and thanked his sisters, but he knew that he would never do that to the person who had been kind enough to extend their home to him. Placing the lamp and knife in his room, he thought over the day he had spent with his sisters. Everything his sisters had told him had been things he had considered before, but Dick found that he really didn’t care. The stranger didn’t seem like much of a monster, but with his own obsessive admirers, Dick was well aware how much people placed one’s value on their physical appearance. So, with all of the information laid out in front of him, Dick figured that the man had to be physically repulsive enough that the aesthetically minded people would regard him as a monster, but Dick wasn't one of them. The man was kind to him and let him speak his mind in ways many alphas didn’t allow omegas to (and he had the most delicious scent, and Dick just knew that the man would breed him so well--).

Besides, Dick figured that no matter how ugly the man was, he was pretty enough for the both of them. Dick wasn’t shallow like so many of the people around him seemed to be, and he was more than willing to give this mystery man a chance. Dick fully planned to accept and go along with the courtship, but he didn’t know how. He had no inheritance or dowery that he could use to continue the courtship from his side. Then it struck him—how have omegas historically accepted an alpha’s offer of courtship? By letting them share a heat with them of course, and lucky for Dick, his own quarterly heat was fast approaching.

Dick had no intention of spending it alone.

* * *

It had taken a fortnight for Dick to finally build up the bravery to talk about his heat with ~~his~~ the alpha. “My heat is coming up soon.” Dick tried to be nonchalant in his delivery, but he could still feel his face heating up. On the bright side, Dick noticed he had fully captured the alpha’s attention.

“Is it now?” After Dick hummed an answer, the man continued, “Do you have enough material to build a nest with? There are more blankets I can bring if you would like. Would you like a certain material? I know I have wool, silk, cotton – “

“That would be nice,” Dick answered, cutting off the alpha before he could continue listing all of the type of fabric, “I was actually wondering if you would be willing to spend it with me.” Dick forced himself to stop after that sentence left his mouth lest he become a babbling mess. He looked up at where he imagined the man’s eyes were and waited for an answer.

“You’re inviting me to spend your heat with you?” The man asked, and Dick felt himself fondly roll his eyes.

“Yes, you have been courting me, right?” At the murmured _yes_ , Dick continued, “I don’t have anything to really offer you, but I want to officially accept it. I also don’t want to spend my heat alone, and we’ve been getting along so well.” Dick breathed in deeply before asking once again, “Do you want to spend my heat with me?”

“Of course, I do,” and with these words the being stepped closer and took Dick in his arms. Dick felt him press his lips to his forehead, and in the Dark, the two men smiled. Dick had never felt safer, happier, or more loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit more humorous and fluffy, as things often seem when someone falls in love, but Dick and Jason don't quite have their happy ending just yet.
> 
> Also the part that's like "I'm pretty enough for both of us," is shamelessly based off of Fleur's line about her and Bill Weasley in Harry Potter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> All of the titles in this story are lyrics from the musical Hadestown. Let me know what you think of the story, and thanks for reading!


End file.
